


Strawberry Vines

by blueberrytrain



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Emotional Porn, Emotional Sex, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Tattoos, Touch-Starved, for nicco at least :), he strikes me as the guy who gay panics bc he thinks ildio hates him, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytrain/pseuds/blueberrytrain
Summary: It was so unbearably unrefined and unprofessional.But this strange bond… This bizarre relationship that they had had never been refined, nor professional from the very beginning.
Relationships: Niccolo Carpediem/World End
Kudos: 10





	Strawberry Vines

**Author's Note:**

> so after i read chapter 104 and saw that goddamn tattoo i knew . i KNEW i had to write.
> 
> while writing this i was in a world in which chapter 103 didn't exist. i just enjoy these two a whole lot and hope they get a little more love ;;;; both by the fandom and in canon GODDAMMIT TANAKA STRIKE  
> not sure how i feel abt some parts of this since its been a long time since i've written anything explicit, and its not beta'd. hope this reads okay!

Niccolo breathed, deep and feverish and _heavy_. The air was thick in his lungs, as if each breath he took in wasn’t enough for his entire being. His hips rocked with purpose and the moan that escaped his throat was strained when he felt strong fingers grip tighter against his skin; he knew they were sure to leave a mark on his waist after all was said and done. The thought of such just sent another wave of pleasure through his mind, as if it wasn’t already foggy enough.

His back arched in bliss when one of those hands moved up his bare back and laced into his hair, gripping the long, black strands in a fist and _pulling._ All Niccolo could do was close his eyes as his servamp sat up to bury his face into his neck, not at all bothered by the thin layer of sweat that covered the pale skin. “I-Ildio--” he forced out when sharpened teeth grazed his neck, almost hungrily.

“What now?” The vampire growled out, a low rumbling in his chest. The words didn’t sound angry, from what Niccolo could tell, but more like… Frustrated. Combined with the way Ildio kissed at his skin and moved into his body, all of it told him that something inside him snapped, the knot of arousal unraveling completely and taking over his thoughts.

“P-Please, d-don’t be so rough… Y-You know that I--”

The grip on his hair tightened and a particularly forceful thrust of Ildio’s cock cut Niccolo off; he whimpered at the feeling, clenching his jaw shut.

“ _Tch._ You tellin’ me you aren’t enjoying this, then?” He whispered into the shell of his Eve’s ear, nibbling on the soft flesh with his teeth. Gluttony truly was the best name possible for him, if Niccolo had anything to say about it. The silence following the question just made him smirk wildly.

Ildio leaned away from Niccolo’s neck to lay back against the bed, white sheets messy and ruffled from the night’s ministrations. Red bloomed across Niccolo’s face as he realized he was back on full display for the other, unable to cover himself up in anxious embarrassment when Ildio took his wrists and guided them down to his own tattooed chest. The skin was smooth to the touch and he could feel the tight muscles beneath his hands… So different from himself. It showed just how fierce Ildio was, how strong he could truly be. His thin fingers trembled, and he tried to feign confusion or inexperience to get _some_ kind of pity out of his servamp, but they both knew it was fake. Niccolo just wondered how anyone could find him sexy when he was so… Painfully bad at this kind of stuff, even for his age.

He wondered that, yet beneath him was a man who’d lived hundreds of years, licking his lips at the sight of his own cock buried deep inside his master to the hilt, red eyes blown wide and taking in every inch of his body.

Niccolo thrusted himself forward, riding out the sparks of pleasure shooting through his body whenever the member inside of him brushed over _just_ the right places. His eyebrows knitted upwards and his mouth hung open as his legs quivered, already tired and sore. “A-Ah, fuck me…”

Niccolo regretted the words as soon as they fell out of his mouth. He could practically hear the smile lacing his servamp’s voice. “Already am, _Nicco_ ,” he purred out smugly.

Precum leaked out of the tip of his cock upon hearing the nickname through the low timber of his voice. He could probably get off on just the sound alone if it were any other time, but right now… He just needed friction. He needed _more_. But even so, all Niccolo could do was whine desperately as his body lurched forward, leaning against his hands planted on Ildio’s chest, exhausted. His long hair fell off his shoulders, curtaining around his frame messily from being handled so roughly before.

It was too much. He was just a tired, shaking mess above the other man. Niccolo was sure it looked absolutely pathetic.

He felt a deep intake of air beneath his palms, as if Ildio was trying to catch his own breath. The vampire brought a firm hand up to brush a particular lock of hair behind his ear, causing a shiver to run down Niccolo’s spine. It was… So weirdly gentle. It felt so good, and he couldn’t fight the way his heart fluttered no matter how hard he tried. “You good?”

Niccolo swallowed hoarsely, trying to force himself to speak even as his lungs and vocal chords disagreed with the attempts. “Y-Yes, I… I-I’m sorry, I just…”

…

_Just what?_ Niccolo thought to himself. This was so incredibly ridiculous, so incredibly humiliating. To be this weak, that he couldn’t even keep himself right while having sex, of all things. He wouldn’t be surprised if his partner was just faking this whole charade, just to please him. Hell, maybe even to spite him. Neither would be a surprise.

Ildio huffed, pulling Niccolo out of his thoughts, and leaned back up again with the other still sat in his lap. The hand that held his hair never left, and Niccolo instinctually pressed the side of his face into the coolness of his palm. His breathing was heavy, his already weak body very obviously over-worked.

“Mn, I get it. If you can’t keep going, I can take over. Yeah?”

His pulse thumped hard all across his body, he was sure Ildio was able to feel it as well. Niccolo inhaled deeply, just barely managing to give a nod back.

Doing as they agreed, Niccolo carefully took himself off of the other’s lap (not without first quietly groaning at the uncomfortable feeling of _loss_ ), and moved himself around so that his back was turned to the other. He took both of his hands and carded through his own hair, letting the cool air of the room touch his scalp and back of his neck. It was like a breath of fresh air; exactly what he needed, and Ildio just let him do so. The usually hasty servamp knew better than to push an exhausted Niccolo, lest he wanted any kind of lecture from the others in his weird family.

As Niccolo lifted his hair, the large tattoo that covered the expanse of his back peaked through the black strands. Ildio gave a crude whistle at the sight, which made Niccolo jump and turn back to him suddenly in response. “D-Don’t be such a brute!” he cried out. Had he no shame at all during something like this?!

A finger touched his back and dragged down the ridges of his spine as Ildio chuckled lowly, clearly amused. “Just admirin’ the view, is all,'' he laughed out as the back arched in response to the motion. He pressed a flattened palm against it and Niccolo moved forward, laying the front of his body down on the bed beneath them. His cock pressed into the sheets until Ildio leaned over him and hiked his hips up to meet his own; pushing into him was easy, but he did so slowly to let the Eve adjust again. Niccolo just moaned, the sound muffled by the bed, but it was throaty and strained. Just the feeling of something inside him again made his insides twist, and the feeling of arousal that was once lost from exhaustion was back in an instant.

With hands on each side of Niccolo’s hips, Ildio began to move again; at first, slowly, but it wasn’t long until he gained a hasty, feverish pace, and the sound of skin-on-skin echoed around them. It was so obscene, and being on the receiving end of it was ridiculously embarrassing and degrading, but it felt… _so good_. He was like puddy as Ildio’s hips rocked into him, and his hands grasped at the bed sheets in a desperate attempt for _some_ kind of leverage whenever he hit him _right there, right there, right there…_

Niccolo couldn’t even tell how loud his own voice was as he moaned, or if he had any voice left to begin with; his throat was raw and his heartbeat was so loud in his own head that it drowned out every other sound except for the ones his servamp was making from above. Ildio’s voice… The way he groaned Niccolo’s name repeated over and over in his brain, and the spot where his strong hands squeezed the flesh of his upper thighs burned in the best way possible. Niccolo couldn’t stop his jaw from opening in a silent plea for _more_ , and Ildio seemed to immediately pick up on it.

Slowing his pace, he instead began to move his hips into the other in hard, deep thrusts. Ildio leaned over Niccolo’s body, caging him in by placing one hand to his side, and lacing his fingers into his own that was gripping the sheets, white-knuckled. “You like that, hm?” Ildio teased.

Hot tears pricked at the corners of Niccolo’s eyes. His vision was blurry, a white haze of pleasure surrounding everything; it only intensified further when that damned servamp started to trace agonizingly slow and gentle lines across his tattoo, making him metaphorically breathless. Feeling every centimeter of raised skin, every petal of the flower on the center of his spine, every leaf of the vines curling around his sides and hugging his waist. It made him tremble, being touched in such a way, and Ildio knew he was the only one who could elicit such a reaction out of him.

“ _Carpe diem_ ,” he repeated the words inked onto his skin, voice thick, and hungry.

He knew it, and it was torture.

Hips slammed into his ass roughly, making Niccolo gasp sharply; his cock twitched, release creeping up on him dangerously. “I-Ildio… P-Please,” he begged, not even knowing what he was begging _for_. It was all one big blurry mess in his mind, focus solely on how badly he wanted-- _needed_ \--to finish.

Ildio barked out a laugh at the eagerness in his scratchy voice, and settled his chest flush up against Niccolo’s back, grinding deeper into his Eve. His breath was hot in his ear, making him blush at such closeness. Niccolo’s eyes fluttered closed when Ildio reached down between his legs to play with his tip dribbling cum onto the bed, teasing the slit and running his fingers across the shaft; he was powerless, being held down the way he was. It made his heart pound, even if such a thing would downright _terrify_ him in any other circumstance.

But it wasn’t terrifying… Niccolo always had a way out, a way to instantly take control of the situation and say _no_ , if it came down to it. The boundaries of their contract as servamp and Eve, the boundaries of their relationship, of _them_ , was more important than anything else.

It was exhilarating.

Ildio kissed Niccolo’s shoulder, mouthing the flesh and scraping it with his teeth as he toyed with his Eve’s cock; precum covered his hand, making the length slick with every long stroke. His movements were erratic, and whatever pace they had in the beginning was now sloppy and desperate at best. It was hot, a burning coil in Niccolo’s stomach, and all of his being wished the vampire pressed against his back could just devour him, let him melt away completely beneath him. He just had to feel him, had to be closer, closer, _closer_ \--

“I-Il, _oh G-God, Il--_ ”

“Cum for me, N-Nicco,” Ildio hissed, the words so quiet yet so loud, intoxicating yet sobering.

Niccolo’s orgasm was ripped out of him instantly, the sensation making him gasp sharply and shake under Ildio’s strong hold. His legs trembled as he came, as each wave of that familiar high pulsed through his body, as everything fell apart around him and the only thing he could process was every choked grunt Ildio made above him, and every deep thrust inside of him. Ildio never stopped, pulling each spurt of hot cum and each undignified whimper out of him relentlessly; the mental image of his palm and fingers covered in his release just made Niccolo blush furiously. It was so unbearably unrefined and unprofessional.

But this strange bond… This bizarre relationship that they had had never been refined, nor professional from the very beginning.

Niccolo was beginning to ache from overstimulation by the time Ildio finished inside of him, making him feel _full_. It was a dull burn, but it hurt so indescribably _good_ that he couldn’t find it in himself to make him stop. Niccolo simply gave a wobbly, tired smile into the bedsheets when he felt Ildio’s hips stutter to a stop as he came, burying himself into the Eve like it was the only thing he knew how to do in that moment. Just the sound and feeling of his laboured breaths against the shell of his ear was enough, though.

He did this. _Niccolo_ did this. That was all he wanted. If he could just be helpful, prove that he could _do_ something for everyone.

For Ildio.

That was all he wanted.

Niccolo gave a quiet whine as the vampire pulled out of him carefully, and he couldn’t help but sigh at the feeling of his seed dripping down the back of his thighs, onto the bed. _Ugh._ If he showed his face in front of his family, he’d be killed, regardless of how well-fucked he was.

* * *

Ildio scrolled down the screen of his phone as he laid on the bed, completely sprawled out in his briefs without a care in the world as to what Niccolo was doing beside him.

Which, the man in question was trying ridiculously hard to brush a particularly fussy knot out of his wet hair, fresh out of a shower. He huffed at the feeling of the strands being pulled free, a painful sting on the back of his head. He liked his hair at this length, truly, but… Man, it really wasn’t worth everything he went through, was it?

Looking out their hotel window, Niccolo saw nothing but _black_. The dim lamplight of their room was nice in its own way, but the timezone shift that Japan brought was really messing with his head. It was so late in the night, yet... 

Ildio’s stomach rumbled loudly from behind him, and it hit Niccolo that they were both subconsciously on the same page. The sound really shouldn’t have surprised him as much as it did; they didn’t have to do much at all to get his appetite going, that much as for sure.

The thought just made Niccolo chuckle happily under his breath as he turned to the vampire, long hair falling over his shoulder almost elegantly. The sound caught Ildio’s attention as he aimlessly scrolled whatever social media site he was on, making him pause to look up at him. “What’s so funny, Nicco?”

“A-Ah, it’s nothing. I was just thinking… Some strawberry crepes sound good right about now, do they not?”

**Author's Note:**

> my friend suggested that the flower on his back was a strawberry flower/vine, idk if it rlly is but do with this information what you will :)
> 
> twt: @sanyoutrio


End file.
